


Destiel Walks Into a Bar

by EnterpriseCaptain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, and Cas gets suuuuper drunk, and like nothing happens, and maybe passes out, and wakes up at Dean's, but it's nice anyway, idk but Dean takes Cas drinking, random fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterpriseCaptain/pseuds/EnterpriseCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so Dean takes Cas drinking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bar

Cas was confused. This was hardly new, but Dean clapped his hand on Cas’ shoulder and steered him into the bar anyway. It was a local dive, the advertisement for which Dean had run into on one of his… websites. Seeing as how Cas was human now, Dean was curious if Cas’ reaction to alcohol had changed. They were in town for a couple weeks anyway, working a particularly nasty case with some demons, and had hijacked an apartment for the duration. Dean was getting bored. He was mostly remembering the time Cas drank an entire liquor store and wondering if he could do it again. He had convinced Cas to come along by telling him that… actually, come to think of it, it wasn’t that hard to convince him. Pretty easy, really. Sam was out for the night anyway, he’d left them earlier with the excuse that he was going to look for more supplies in the next town over. He’d taken the bus, leaving them the car, which was really the only thing Dean really cared about.

Anyway, walking into the dimly lit bar, they didn’t turn that many heads. Just a couple guys in jackets and plaid, looking for a drink. Dean noted a small sign at the back announcing karaoke later on that night. He shook his head. As if he’d ever be caught dead singing pop songs, drunk, with Cas in the audience. That was not happening.

He sat Cas down at the bar, and then sat down himself on the seat to the right. The bartender came over and Dean ordered them each a shot of whiskey. He had pulled plenty of cash from their last credit card scam for this, and it was burning a hole in his pocket. Anyway, by the time they left, he’d probably have a tab racked up anyway.

Cas was staring down into the little shot glass, looking less confused but a little bit sad.

“Dude, what?”

“What?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Is there some sort of point to this?”

“You didn’t seem to have a point last time you went out and got drunk.”

Cas looked over at Dean.

“That was my idea. You dragged me here.”

Dean half-smiled.

“Look, man, it’ll be good. You need this.”

 _Plus I really need to see how much has changed about you since you became human,_ he thought to himself.

 

**two hours and numerous alcoholic beverages later**

 

Cas was drunk. It was a fact that Dean had pretty much accepted by now. He seemed tired, but more open somehow, like it would be easier to convince him to do stupid stuff. Dean filed that information away for later, right next to the exact number of drinks it had taken to get Cas to this point. Karaoke had started at some point, and at the moment there was some couple up on the stage wailing to some sappy duet. It was about one in the morning, though, so he didn’t judge. He had set his head down on the bar for a second because the room had started to look funny, and when he raised it again something was different.

Cas was onstage.

_Cas was onstage._

_Cas. Was. On. Stage._

Holding a mic and looking as if for all intents and purposes he intended to sing something.

Dean sat bolt upright and looked around. Nobody else seemed to look as if something was wrong, so he probably hadn’t flipped out and done anything angel-y, at the very least. However, that didn’t change the fact that _Cas was karaoke-ing_. Or whatever that verb was.

Cas appeared to be tapping his foot to the opening guitar frets of a song Dean didn’t recognize. Then he opened his mouth.

“It feels like a perfect night, to dress up like hipsters…”

Dean doubted that Cas even knew what a hipster was. He was slightly off-key and off-time, but he actually had a half decent voice, so Dean decided not to storm up there and haul Cas off the stage right that second.

“It’s miserable and magical, oh yeah. Tonight’s the night when we forget about the deadlines….”

Dean suddenly felt a flicker of recognition for the song. Maybe he’d heard it in passing, flipping through radio stations, but….

Suddenly it hit him.

“Oh, my, god, Cas, you picked _Taylor Swift?!”_ he muttered under his breath, laughing a little. Cas had probably never heard of her, but that was part of what made this whole thing funny. He settled back into his seat to enjoy the rest of the song.

 

**3:52 later**

 

Cas appeared to have finished singing, leaving the mic and stumbling off the stage to rejoin Dean. Dean was, quite frankly, scared to respond, and fervently hoping Cas would speak first. Luckily, he was saved having to respond to _anything_ in a most surprising way: Cas had set his arms on the bar and put his head down on top of them, closing his eyes. Dean chuckled. It had been easier to get Cas drunk as a human than he had thought. He slapped Cas on the shoulder. Cas didn’t move. It appeared he had fallen asleep. Probably going to wake up with a hell of a hangover to boot. Fortunately, Dean had kept some sense in his head, just enough so that he could drive and not kill them both. He hauled Cas upright by his shoulders to check one more time that he was out cold – which he was – before flagging down one of the bar’s other employees to help him carry Cas out back, where they had parked the Impala. Between Dean and the rather strong bar guy, they managed to get Cas in the door and sprawled out on the back seat. Dean looked down at him, thinking to himself. Passed-out drunk, in regular clothes, lying across the back seat of the Impala… Cas looked more human right then than he had since he fell, and Dean found himself thinking with surprise that he didn’t really mind it. He shook his head and closed the door, walking over to the driver’s seat while the bar employee went back inside. He hopped in and started the engine, knowing that there was no way he was dumping Cas on the streets now. Thinking he must be crazy, he swung around and headed for the apartment.


	2. The Motel

Cas jolted awake to a beeping noise with a raging headache and a sour taste in his mouth. _Was this what Dean had meant when he described a hangover?_ he wondered, grunting a little in pain.

He then took a moment to actually look at his surroundings, which were _not_ the shelter he had been expecting. He was in a smallish living room, with worn but comfortable furniture and carpet that looked soft. As he became more aware, he noticed that he was lying on a couch, covered in a slightly scratchy (but thick, and warm) plaid blanket. His shoes were also set neatly at the side of the couch, and his jackets had been hung on the coat rack by the door. Someone had clearly a) driven him home from the bar last night and b) given him a place to sleep.

Wait….

Oh, right. The bar last night.

He shoved that thought aside to think about later and looked around some more. He was really comfortable on the couch. There was a small end table next to it, on which someone had set a glass of water and two small white tablets. There was a medium-sized TV across from the couch, playing what looked like Star Trek. It was the old one with William Shatner. At the moment, a red-shirted man appeared to be in quite a bind with a strange looking alien holding a gun. Cas watched the tension for a few minutes before noticing some noises coming from the direction of the kitchen area.

He sat up a little bit so that he could turn and look, wincing as the pounding in his head increased with the movement. He angled his head so that he could see the kitchen. What he did see surprised him.

Dean was walking across the kitchen to one of the cupboards, looking fairly normal. He was shirtless and barefoot, wearing pajama pants, and his hair was messed up from sleeping. He opened the cupboard and took out two mugs, crossing to the coffeemaker. That had probably been the beeping that woke Cas up in the first place. Cas watched quietly as Dean set the mugs down, pulled out the coffeepot and filled them up. At that point Dean looked over his shoulder to see Cas. He smiled a little and picked up the mugs, bringing them over and setting one of them on the end table by the couch.

“Morning.”

“Hello Dean.”

“You’ll want to take those aspirins. Trust me, I’ve woken up with a hangover a few times myself.”

Cas looked over at the white tablets.

“You mean these?”

Dean nodded.

“Here, it’s better if you take them with coffee.”

He handed Cas a mug and watched as Cas swallowed the tablets and grimaced.

“There, those’ll kick in in a couple hours and you’ll be fine.” Dean smiled, and it seemed there was a hint of sympathy in his eyes. He got up and headed back to the kitchen. Cas was wondering what else he could possibly do in there, as everyone knew Dean was a terrible cook.

Cas sat up fully and stared at the TV again. The man in red was lying on the ground now, presumably dead, and another man, this time in yellow, had taken his place and was yelling at the alien. Cas sat back in the couch, listening to the faint sound of Dean cursing at the stove in the kitchen and the TV’s talking, thinking that maybe being human wasn’t all that bad.

Then the door burst open.

Sam was standing there, holding three bags of salt, a couple of jars labeled “Holy Water – do not break,” and with numerous charms and amulets dangling around his neck. He set down one of the jars and looked around, confused.

“The hell have you guys been doing?!”


End file.
